


Almost Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 16:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19674022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara heard footsteps by her bedroom before she opened her eyes and sat up.





	Almost Midnight

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Kara heard footsteps by her bedroom before she opened her eyes and sat up. She began to glance at a clock. ''Almost midnight?''  
She frowned and got out of bed. Kara walked to a doorway. Her eyes were on Reverend Amos Howell as he scowled and wandered. One eyebrow  
went up.

Kara dressed and followed Reverend Amos Howell. She watched while he opened the door and abandoned the farm. *Hm?* she thought.  
Kara closed the door before she continued to follow him. *Are you searching for Unity? Your master abandoned you recently.*

After Kara followed Amos to a few trees, she paused. *I guess you don't remember Unity hitting you for not returning with others for him to control. I guess you're forgetting about your previous tears and bruises. You're not remembering my parents adopting you.*

Kara's eyes flew open the minute Amos turned to her and scowled. It was the same scowl he used if enemies crossed their paths as they ran errands. One smile that stretched his face. The fact that he was willing to hurt others.

''It's almost midnight. Why are you here?''

Reverend Amos Howell continued to glower. ''The area where Unity first appeared. Where I became his first victim before midnight.'' 

''One anniversary?''

Amos nodded. 

''You don't recall Unity hitting you? Abandoning you?''

Amos scowled at Kara another time. ''Part of me wished to be Unity's preacher again.''

''Unity was going to forgive you if you returned to him?''

There was another nod. 

''Forget the past. Focus on the present. You're with a loving family. You're not Unity's preacher any longer.''

Kara viewed Amos looking ahead and his body tensing. ''The other part remembers being controlled by Unity?'' She watched while his hands formed fists. ''I guess I'm correct.'' 

''Focus on the present,'' Amos said. After looking ahead again, he recalled Unity using a tentacle to hit him. Knock him down. Cause him to scowl. A new memory consisted of Martha and Jonathan Kent letting him into their home. They always smiled near him.

Amos began to smile as tears ran down his face. His body shook prior to a frown. He found himself on his knees. Sobbing.  
His cruel master. His kind foster family.

Kara wrapped her arms around the man's shoulders. She viewed Reverend Amos Howell's tears as his shoulders moved up and down with every sob. It was after midnight when she tried to repair the preacher's shattered heart.

THE END


End file.
